


Whisk it, Live it

by stray_space



Series: Modern Royalty Au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Basically a Rom-Com, M/M, Modern Royalty, my first time writing things that are not pain inducing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_space/pseuds/stray_space
Summary: (hiatus for rewriting) Alternate title: Kim Mingyu's tips on how not to bakeThere are two very alarming problems in Kim Mingyu's life:1. Xu Minghao is too pretty to be real and has the best giggles and does /things/ to his heart. Xu Minghao who adores one Kwon Soonyoung.2. There are (sorta) royal guards after his head.





	Whisk it, Live it

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you are reading this, I'm sorry.  
> Second of all, couldn't have done this au without the help of Xen. Half of the summary (and the alternate title) belongs to @catprints.  
> Please feel free to judge me, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Mingyu (inwardly) screams in despair as the computer mouse broke down at his sad attempt in graphic design - the unfinished (and probably won’t be anytime soon) poster for _hiring_ for the café he was working at. Graphic design isn’t even Mingyu’s passion, he just has more decoration sense than say, Jeonghan, and Joshua is radiating dark energy because he said and Mingyu quoted: “I have 500 thousands things to submit and deal with the fucking tax officials so talk more and I will personally shove your head in the last batch of dough you have ruined by sneezing on it, Mingyu Kim”. So yeah, Mingyu is currently in charge of preventing Joshua, the co-owner and also the café accountant’s untimely death, due to this season of this foreign thing called “financial reports”, by designing the poster to hire a new accountant for the café. To kinda free Shua from the clutches of imminent death and stress or something.

That was sad, Minghao had said, having downright ignored Mingyu’s request for help because at the moment he hated Mingyu for breaking his favorite Kermit the frog mug. (It had fucking ingrained years of memories in it, you twart, Minghao had said, the shards of the mugs stuck on the mop he was holding at the time, grip so tight it scared Mingyu a little bit, a lot, very much). Fucker even got the nerves to laugh when Mingyu failed to aligned the letterings like Mingyu hadn’t suffered enough already.  What an asshole.

““The royal refuge” hiring: 1 Accountant, no experience required”, the poster reads, big and clear with spacings slightly off between the lines because Mingyu, who isn’t even a designer, gave up on the gridlines. Then, in smaller print, reads “must have: royal vibes”, in a cutesy font that is very not royal, because Jeonghan insists. Heck, Jeonghan also insists on conducting the interviews with potential candidates. Which now that Mingyu thinks about it, must have been why they never manage to have any new accountant to replace Joshua…. Oh well.

Minghao snickers over his half-finished sandwich because it is lunch hour, “royal vibes”, he says, then promptly rolls his eyes and snickers some more while finishing the sandwich. He gets this piece of egg on the corner of his mouth that Mingyu personally thinks is really cute before having to stop himself from this recently very dangerous train of thought surrounding Minghao. What do they call it? No feelings in the working environment? No colleague relationships? Yes, Mingyu should be professional and actually finishes the poster before lunch hour ends and work comes in again. Maybe he can enlist Seokmin for help if the café does not get too busy. He should be getting extra wages for his dedication, but what can he say, the real world is harsh and relentless, fellas. (Not because this extra work is to pay off all the stuffs Mingyu had broken in the kitchen or something, well, kinda).

.

* * *

 

So Mingyu works as the sole baker to this quaint café called “The Royal Refuge”, a super odd name for a corner coffee shop filled to the brims with sunflower decors and pink walls. The poster is an apparent indication to their odd staffs (what’s with odd requirements whatsoever), and the owners, Joshua and Jeonghan who have apparently been friends since forever, are just plain weird. They kind of hired Mingyu who just pops out of nowhere with nothing but cheesecake-making skills 8 months ago, make recruitment requirement “royal vibes” instead of experience, but they are good people, except during the financial report season (for Joshua) and periods of dark scheming (for Jeonghan).

All in all, life is great, Seokmin the cashier (the angel, sunshine, best friend benefits included!) slips Mingyu snacks sometimes and flashes really sunny smiles, Seungkwan the waiter teases him but shares his mother’s homemade dishes and self-grown tangerines when he is feeling generous, Chan, who he likes to call his _sous-chef_ is everyone’s baby brother even though he is snarky and can bench-press half of the café tolerates him, and Mingyu’s customer satisfaction rate is 90% (leaving out 10% because Mingyu is humble). Pretty much perfect, all except for this one big problem and a really reallyyyy minor one.

The first, former, big, capital, apparent problem is Xu Minghao, their barista along with Jeonghan, who dresses too fancy to be a grumpy coffee shop worker. Minghao who waltzs into the café an hour after Mingyu and asks Jeonghan to make him “something as dark as my soul” and have Jeonghan hands him green tea latte with white chocolate sprinkles. Minghao who squints whenever he is trying to get the measurement right, Minghao with his long black hair falling prettily over his pretty face and cute nose when he takes off his hair tie at the end of his shift. Minghao that Mingyu crushes on and who (currently) hates Mingyu over a freaking Kermit the frog mug, “it’s limited edition and cannot be repurchased!!”, or at least not with the same “sentimental values” (which is really just his weird obsession with frogs) or whatever Minghao said under his breath at that time.

Minghao who is currently lazily chugging on his drink while scrolling through his phone, sometimes giggling to himself with eyes squishing up and god, Mingyu has it bad, extremely bad, someone please help him.

“Mingyu?”, he hears Minghao says, panic mode putting on halt as he straightens his face and tries to put on an indifferent look (or at least he hopes so) and looks towards the source of that ringing voice (like bells, soft and --- okay Kim Mingyu you need to stop being a trainwreck) and answers Minghao with a choked out “Yea?”

Minghao holds up an earbud, taps at the screen and slides over, unaware of his colleague freaking out and heart running a mile a minute. Mingyu accepts it, tug it on his ears and looks towards the screen. Minghao is watching the news, out of all things, or maybe he just switched to it because Mingyu can see a chat bubble with the profile picture of no other than Kwon Soonyoung, Minghao’s fucking crush and a common customer that drops by _way too often_. Alright, breathe, he is Mingyu, he will deal with this like an adult, get over it and be professional and not be an idiot.

“Mingyu?” he distantly hears Minghao asks.

“Yeah?”

“Are you watching?” Oh, right, the news, watching, watching the news, with Minghao, via Minghao’s tiny cracked phone screen.

The earbud is slightly off but the voices of ongoing news filters through anyways, Minghao probably still hears it clearly, because his face looks pensive for a second as the reporter says: ”Officials has reported that the crown prince is currently missing from his studies in his supposed prestigious school in Paris. Contacts have been made with the prince recently, and the royal palace had confirmed that there should be no concern regarding the state of the prince, his whereabouts remained unknown. Any citizen with tips to the prince status can send in information via------“

At this, Minghao snickers. “The prince seems like an interesting guy. I mean, not my country, but culinary school?  And now, what is this, a movie? Hey, Mingyu, wanna bet on the reason he ran away?” he says.

Mingyu has his ears perked up for a second until he realizes Minghao is directing that question towards him. “Uhm, I don’t think the Royal Family will tell us the real reason though, you know, keeping faces, dignity and, uhm, royal stuffs.”

Minghao tugs the earbud off and shrugs, twirling the strings and standing up because apparently lunch hour is over now. “Can’t believe even you get smarter than me once in a while”, he says and _grins_ and it does things to Mingyu’s already troubled heart. The attacks are getting stronger these days and it is driving Mingyu fucking insane.

“Mingyu?”

“Uh, yea?”

“I think the prince is just off to something dumb. I mean, I would kill to be rich, and you know, go to Paris. So dude’s probably dumb.” Minghao adds.

“He is probably chasing his dreams and is not dumb!” Mingyu hisses.

Minghao raises an eyebrow. The look screams “uh huh stop sprouting bullshit you probably read too much romance novels get back to real life you idiot”. To which Mingyu takes full offense. The reason to the full offense is not the jab at his addiction to romance books, however, because Minghao is not exactly wrong on that. But rather it is due to the second, aforementioned, really reallyyy minor problem. Or well, not really minor, but a problem.

Kim Mingyu is the runaway crown prince to this nation of South Korea. Figures the chance on that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially been up to rewriting and fixing some stuffs in this fic and (hopefully) will finish it!!  
> Second chapter (revamp) will be ... up as soon... as i get there....


End file.
